


Dreaming

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony dreams of Steve.





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Tony dreamed of Steve, a steamy dream of things desired, but not yet done. 

They were in bed in a darkened room. He could feel Steve’s skin, smell the scent of his soap, as he kissed Steve’s naked body all over. Steve moaned and tangled his hands in Tony’s hair as Tony tasted his sex. He heard Steve’s cries of ecstasy as he writhed beneath Tony. 

Tony woke up suddenly and sat straight up in bed. He ached with need from the dream. He started to touch himself then stopped. He wanted his first time with Steve to be real.


End file.
